The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasound image producing method and particularly to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus that produces an ultrasound image by efficiently processing reception data acquired through transmission and reception of ultrasonic waves from a transducer array.